TAWOG: Virtual Hell
by TheRealOTC
Summary: After a psycho destroys the new console Anais created, nearly all of the TAWOG characters are sent to an RPG-like world. Can they survive? Rated T at the moment.
1. Chapter One: The Usual

**Gumball's POV**

Hi, I'm Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson and today I woke up to the sound of fins flapping frantically. Yes. That's right. Fins.

"C'mon, dude! Wake up!" My adopted brother, Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III (God, was that a mouthful) was jumping on me continuously, which was very annoying to say the least. He is a goldfish...with legs. Yeah..., take a minute to register that. He's technically not my brother, (he's a pet) but we're close as brothers. He's naive and he has trouble understanding many situations. He's pretty cheery though, and he always knows how to cheer me up. But anyways, I'm waffling on here when I should be concentrating on the orange fish that is caving my chest in.

"Uggh...Darwin, what is it?" I finally conceded to consciousness after I felt a rib crack.

"Good job you woke up," Darwin said with a sigh of relief, "I might had have to use that CPR move again."

"Wait..wha-."

"Nothing, nothing." Darwin shook his head frantically. I raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. I turned to the clock. It read 2:45am. I turned bleary-eyed back at a beaming Darwin before my senses kicked in. I turned back at the digital clock just as it turned to 2:46am. I swiveled back to Darwin, who was still beaming like an imbecile.

"Care to explain why you've woke me up at TWO IN THE MORNING?" I hissed.

"Well," Darwin whispered, scratching his head awkwardly, "I'm really excited about the ceremony tonight, so I couldn't sleep." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Seriously. That's it." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, why d'ya have to wake me up to tell me about it?"

Darwin shrugged, still grinning that stupid smile. I glared at him.

"Go to bed, Darwin." I threw the duvet over my bed. Darwin eventually got off my bed after 'bout five minutes and went back to his glass bowl and squeezed himself in.

"Good night, Gumball."

"Night," I muttered back.

There was about thirty seconds of blissful silence and I could actually feel my eyes drooping before-

"Hey, Gumball, you asleep yet?"

"...No..."

"Oh, okay, then." Darwin fell silent.

After a minute or so...

"Hey, Gumball, you asleep yet?"

I sighed both inwardly and outwardly as I realized it was going to be a long night.

In the morning, I didn't wake up (as I was already awake, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DARWIN!) but I was still woken up by Anais, my baby sister. Anais is a small pink rabbit with a white tail. She looks like Dad, only shorter. She usually wears an orange dress with a white trim and white socks. At the moment, she was wearing that stupid looking Daisy The Donkey onesie thing. I'm jealous of her because She is one of the only people in our family to wear footwear. I mean, are we that poor?! Geez. Anyway, where was I? Anais waking me up, yadda yadda...

"Gumball, wake up!"

"I'm already awake." I shot a dark look at Darwin, but it was wasted as Darwin was still asleep. Yeah, I know, right.

"You're gonna be late to school. Mom will kill you!" Anais shouted in her stupidly high voice.

"You mean **us**," I countered, "you're not dressed either. Besides it will be worth it." I smirked.

"Why?" Anais asked as I changed my clothes.

"Just to see you run for the bus." Darwin just woke up and heard the joke and laughed.

"Not cool." Anais narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Whatever." I said, as Darwin walked towards the shower room. My stomach churned suddenly. Sleep deprivation makes me sick. Hopefully this day can pass quickly.

"Hey," I looked round, "where are my shoes?"

"I think I saw them under the bed last." Was the reply from Anais.

I ducked under the bed and quickly saw them. I pulled them out but also inadvertently pulled out bones...of some sort.

"What's...that?" Anais asked quietly.

"I think it's Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson I (still a mouthful), our old pet."

"Put it back, then!"

I slid the bones back into their resting place just before Darwin came out of the shower.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Darwin asked.

"Nothing!" I and Anais replied instantaneously.

As expected, hell broke loose when Mom realized that we were still here. Mom says I greatly resemble her. I have to admit she's right. We are both cats. She has light blue fur like me, and is somewhere between Dad and me in height. Her head is shaped similarly to mine, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than mine, and she has visible eyelashes. Like the rest of us poor people, she doesn't wear shoes. Dad lay snoring on the couch, unaware of everything as usual. Dad has a similar appearance to Anais. They are both pink rabbits, but whereas Anais is very small, Dad is extremely obese. He has short, black whiskers on both sides of his face, and unusually long eyelashes. Unusually, even though he is unemployed, Richard is almost always seen wearing a work uniform (but I've never bothered to comment on this 'cause I know I'll get shouted at.) Crap, I'm zoning out again.

"How could you?" Mom shouted (though 'cause she always does this, it could be counted as her 'normal' voice),"even when you have an exam today."

Aw, crud. Completely forgot 'bout that. My gut decided then was the time to twist and I clutched my stomach.

"Oh no, mister, don't try that with me. I'm not falling for it."

The doorbell suddenly rang and rushed, eager to escape Mom and to forget my twisting stomach. I opened the door and standing there, was Aunt Gladys, Granny Jojo, and my cousin Sam. This was the last straw. I pushed past them and spewed chunks of carrot across the pavement. I think Mr Robinson, our next door neighbor, shouted something and I glanced at Aunt Gladys who was shaking her head.

"Is this usual?" Sam asked Darwin.

"No, this is a new one, " Darwin replied and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter Two: Arguing In-Laws

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'll put it here. I don't own TAWOG or any of its characters. That delightful honour goes to Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves and the crew at Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Gumball's POV**

I woke up (again) to the sound of shouting. I kept my eyes closed so they couldn't know that I was awake. I focused my ears to listen to the conversation.

"...can't believe you didn't send him to the hospital!" That sounded like my Aunt Gladys and she was obviously arguing with someone. I shut my eyes tighter just in case she started looking at me.

"There was no point. He just felt a little sick." That was Mom, and she sounded pretty calm, considering the situation. "Besides, **Gladys**_, _it's not _your _child."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THERE WAS **NO** POINT!'" Aunt sounded like she had just blew a fuse. "HE COLLAPSED IN FRONT OF THE ROAD FOR EVERYONE TO SEE, VOMITED LIKE A WATER FOUNTAIN ON OVERRIDE AND YOU JUST THINK THAT HE JUST FELT A _LITTLE _SICK!"

"Yeah, why? He dealt with worse than this. He faces a Tyrannosaurus Rex every week. How come he's not dead yet? Because he's strong."

I smiled, my heart suddenly welling with pride and happiness. I can't believe Mom thinks I'm actually strong. She's always complaining about how I need to toughen up my bones and muscles.

I think Aunt Gladys started to snicker because it sounded like she had heard a joke when she said this part.

"You're kidding, right? A twelve year old cat who hasn't developed any sort of strength what-so-ever can survive against a monster like that. Pfft, give me a break. You're only saying that because you're ashamed of him."

If my eyes were open, tears would have been welling from them.

"How dare you!" Mom sounded furious. "I am proud of my son! How dare you imply that my son is weak!" He's stronger than you!"

_Yeah, go get her, Mom._

Aunt Gladys merely laughed that annoying, screechy laugh again.

"I can't believe my brother married you." Mom sighed. Aunt Gladys snickered again.

"That's because he was smart, unlike you. You don't even have a good job! Making rainbows! What use is that? If you don't act up, this town is going to think you're a bunch of crackpot weirdos. And this town isn't even that good. It's filled with ugly and stinky people that I wouldn't want to stay with like peanut heads and clay faces. Creepy and disgusting."

_How dare she say that about Penny and her family! _It took all my concentration not to go and punch the purple lynx in the face.

"Do you know who I blame for your failure?" Gladys continued, "I blame your family. I blame your stupid abnormal family. Everyone in this household, except for the pink thing, is stupid! All of them! You are a family of abominations! Your second 'son' is a fish with legs. And as for your husband..."

She paused, most likely looking at Dad, who responded by burping very loudly and farting.

"He is the most lazy, the most idiot-"

She was stopped by a sound that resonated across the room. It sounded like a slap. Gladys sounded There was an awkward silence across the room. Mom spoke

"Don't you ever, ever talk about my family again! Do...

I was falling asleep again.


	3. Chapter Three: Distractions

**Darwin's POV**

I was worried. Gumball never was sick. Except for the time he licked the computer board, or when that 'Zach' person nearly took over his mind. But that was it. Oh, and he sometimes fakes illnesses to get out of exams (like this one). But he actually vomited. That is strange. Our misadventures don't usually lead to actual illness or injury. And did you see Mrs. Mom's face? She looked furious. I don't understand it. What's so important about some stupid ceremony? And why did our step-aunt and cousin have to come for it?

It's not that I don't like Aunt Gladys or our cousin Sam, but it just looks like Mrs Mom is using them just because they're rich and can up our 'troublesome' status.

What's wrong with us now? Didn't Mrs Mom learn anything from the picture Anais drew? Is she trying to make us seem better or something? Cause I think it's too late for that. We're not allowed in any of the shops anymore, half the town got a restraining order on us, we (accidentally, might I add) kidnapped one of our friends' mom, we've destroyed the town at least six times. And I'm certain the only reason we've not been kicked out is because everyone's scared of Mrs Mom and because of Anais' hardcore scientific skills.

I sighed loudly as I walked across the pavement. Anais looked at me.

"What's wrong, Darwin?" she asked, confused. Me and her were walking to school since we missed the bus 'cause of Gumball's magic trick. Aunt Gladys went inside with Mrs Mom dragging Gumball, and it sounded like they were shouting, so we just left.

"Darwin, you're not answering me!" Anais shouted, bringing me back to focus.

"Huh, what-oh, sorry, Anais, I'm just thinking about stuff." I replied quietly.

"About the ceremony, Gumball, or 'bout how we gonna to stay in the town."

"How about all three?"

"Oh, well...er, why don't we take your mind off it then?" Anais suggested.

"Okay, then. What do you have in mind?" I asked, even though I was most likely going to agree with whatever she said.

"Why don't we play with the board game you and Gumball made?"

"No. Just no," I said, "there's a reason we threw that game out."

"What," Anais said, shocked, "c'mon, the game can't be that bad. Look, I even made a portable version."

I looked blankly as she got the small box out from her backpack.

"Why did you make thi-you know what I don't care,"i said, annoyed, "You know why exactly why we can't play that! OUR HOUSE CAUGHT ON FIRE, WE SMASHED A RANDOM GUY'S HOUSE IN TO PIECES AND YOU THINK WE CAN JUST PLAY IT AGAIN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" I stopped and looked at Anais, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Nnno, Anais, don't cry, I didn't mean that. I was just tense. Let's try something else, just not that, " I said, hugging her.

After a while, Anais stopped hugging and nodded slowly.

"Fine, we won't play that game," Anais said, "but I'm hungry. Let's go to the mall and get something to eat."

"Wait, wha-," I started.

She ran off in the direction of the shopping mall.

"But we're not allowed in there!" I shouted at her fleeing figure, "and we're going to be late for school!"

There was no reply.

"Great," I muttered to myself under my breath and started walking the same direction as Anais, "I had to grow legs, didn't I? Why couldn't I have been a pet for Alan or something? Then we wouldn't be in this mess..."

**Third Person POV**

Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer was enjoying life at the moment. He recently regained his job as cashier and he finally was able to propose to his girlfriend, Karen without interference. He even gotten a bigger house from the government because of his admirable works in the general department. He was liked by most people in the neighbourhood. Life was sweet. Larry let a smile out. Then the doors opened and a pink rabbit and an orange fish with legs entered the mall. Larry took one look at them and his face changed from happy to a frown. The shoppers had suddenly left the mall as if aware of the danger that had entered. As the last shopper left, Larry gave him a look that said _help me._ The shopper looked at the cashier and said bluntly:

"You're on your own mate." He walked out.

Larry turned back to see where the two had went and was instantly greeted with:

"Hi, Mr Larry."

Larry inwardly cried and merely replied, "Oh no."


	4. Chapter Four: The Mall

**Third Person POV**

"What do you want?!" Larry shouted angrily at Darwin and Anais.

Anais blinked twice at Larry before saying slowly, "We're here to buy stuff...in the mall. That's what shoppers do, right?"

"No...,"Larry said, quietly and clearly, "why are YOU HERE? YOU'RE BANNED FROM THIS MALL? You're scaring the customers away."

Anais looked round and lo behold, no customers were in the mall. She thought she saw a thistlebush in the aisle behind her.

"That's only a minor detail," Darwin brushed the fact aside nonchalantly, "besides what did we even do anyway?"

Larry hissed a loud intake of breath.

"You destroyed the mall during the night! The security guard had to have therapy for two months after you had an 'altercation' with him. They took the damages out of my wages! Do you know how much went out of my salary because of you?"

"Technically, it was my mom so-" Darwin started but was interrupted by Larry rudely.

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT?! YOU WERE THERE, WEREN'T YOU?"

"Well, yeah, but that doe-" Anais tried to explain, but again Larry interrupted them again.

"So you're a curse. You're like one of those Valkyries that take the doomed to hell. Whenever you're around, trouble follows. When the local council have their meeting next week, I hope they send you away."

Darwin opened, then closed his mouth. That hurt. Are we that hated in Elmore? Anais, however, did not stop, and began to interrogate Larry.

"What do you mean 'send us away'?" Anais raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Larry blinked slowly before realizing his mistake.

"Damn, I wasn't meant to say that," he muttered.

"Why? What's going on at the meeting?" Anais continued. Larry turned away and crossed his arms.

"No. I'm not falling for it again." Larry 'hmmph'ed.

"Are you sure?" Darwin asked.

"Yes." Larry replied bluntly.

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes."

Are you sure that you're sure that you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're not sure, that you're sure that you're that sure that you are not sure that you're sure?"

"Yes...no..er..I don't care! I'm not telling you!"

Anais sighed. "Can you at least give us some food, then?"

"What-no, why would I-" Larry turned to see Anais doing those 'puppy dog' eyes at him. Larry flinched slightly, then slowly uncrossed his arms.

He sighed, "Fine." And he moved closer to Anais and Darwin and whispered, "but only because the blue cat isn't here. Where is he, by the way?"

"He's ill." Darwin muttered.

"Oh...well, give him one from me." Darwin looked and saw Larry holding three chocolate bars towards him.

"Take them, then, or do you not want it?" Larry said.

Anais' stomach growled. "No, we want it," she said quickly and grabbed the chocolate and ran out of the mall. Darwin looked at the door for a second, before he realized what had happened.

"Hey," he said, running after Anais, "wait for me! Let me have some as we.." His voice trailed away as he went out the door.

Larry smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad. Admittedly, they did destroy his car, make him break up with Karen, cost him his job, and made him fat. He shuddered as he remembered the tortuous exercises he had to do to get rid of those pounds. But they hadn't _meant_ to do it. And they were really nice actually. Maybe next week, when the town is deciding the Wattersons' fate, he might vote against the obvious choice. But then again, they hadn't even said 'thank you' for the chocolates that were given to-.

The door opened and Darwin popped his head back in.

"Thank you, Mr Larry!" He ran back and the doors closed quickly, knocking a mop which was leaning on it. The mop hit the counter and cashier, spewing money across the floor. As Larry bent over to pick the coins up, the light above him suddenly gave way and swung, narrowly missing Larry's head but instead hitting the shelf full of glass and china. All of this happened in less than seven seconds. And of course, this was the time Larry's boss decided to inspect on him. He took one look at the mess and state of the china and looked at Larry and said, "You're fired."

"CURSE YOU, WATTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRSOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!"

Darwin had finally caught to Anais, who had finished one chocolate and was about to eat another.

"Hey," Darwin said, snatching the two from her grasp, "that's for me and Gumball."

"But Gumball's ill, he can't eat chocolate."

"No matter, I'll keep it safe for him in my pocket."

Anais facepalmed. "You know it will melt by the time you get it to Gumball."

"Did you hear something?" Darwin asked.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded a lot like 'Curse you, Wattersons' or somthing like that."

"Look, over there!" Anais pointed to the corner of the park. There was a shadowy figure stooping at the tree nearest to the exit.

"That must be the person you heard. C'mon, let's go!" Anais shouted and ran towards the exit.

"What? No! We can't be late for school. We'll be killed by Mrs Simian!" Darwin pleaded but to no avail as he was talking to thin air.

"Who even runs towards a scary figure, anyway?" Darwin muttered as he followed Anais.

The shadowy figure turned to see a pink rabbit and orange fish jogging towards him. He scanned them for a second or so before saying:

"_Targets confirmed: Anais and Darwin Watterson. Orders are to eliminate them before they can interfere. _

His hand transformed into a robotic laser.

_"They will be annihilated."_


End file.
